


Finally

by amysteryspot



Series: Prompted Works [4]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Best Friends, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance, Secret Relationship, Self-Doubt, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysteryspot/pseuds/amysteryspot
Summary: Michael and (Y/N) talk about her relationship with Tommy and she gets a little insecure. Little did she know that Tommy overheard them and has a very different opinion about her doubts.Sequel to Caught.
Relationships: Michael Gray & Reader, Tommy Shelby/Reader
Series: Prompted Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650244
Kudos: 78





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> Prompts requested:
> 
> 45\. Passionate kiss  
> 51\. Public kiss

“Bloody hell, of course you would say something like that to him.” Michael was stretched on the couch opposite from her chair, a cigarette dangling from one of his hands, looking at her as she heard the story of how her and Tommy had been caught by John and Arthur.

“Well, did he?” She took a sip of her whiskey and he looked at her a little confused. “Did he told you something about us?”

“No. Not yet, at least, but he haven’t had many chances.” (Y/N) just murmured a ‘hum’ under her breath, looking outside through the window. Michael noticed the subtle distress in her demeanor and sat up straight. “When are you two going to go public?”

“We never really talked about it.” She paused for a moment, lowering her eyes to observe the drink on her hands, a finger tracing the rim of the glass. “I know he is afraid to because of how it may affect his political career and everything.”

“Tommy Shelby afraid of what people think about his life?” Michael leaned back on the couch, scoffing as he took a drag from the cigarette. “That’s new for me.”

“He is not all wrong you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look at me, Michael. I’m not exactly the role model for a politician’s…” She trailed off and the young accountant noticed the panic crossing through her eyes.

“Wife.” (Y/N) frowned at the word. Damn, she wasn’t even sure what they were.

“Whatever. I’m younger, always in confront with social conventions, partaking in protests about women's rights, working as a lawyer and living alone in London…”

“Shaming rich old men in gala dinners.” He smiled, mocking her, and she just rolled her eyes.

“You got my point. I’m not some rich posh girl who will be all smiles and pleasantries while hanging on the arm of a man. I’m not…”  _ Grace _ , she wanted to say.  _ I’m not Grace. _ But the words got stuck on her throat, making her sigh. “And, for fucks sake, I’m sounding ridiculous like a fifteen years old girl with a crush.” Michael smiled at the scene - he never had seen her like that. Not even when they were, in fact, fifteen in the country and one of the boys from school had tried to ask her out.

“You are in love, it’s kinda expected.”

“Not from me. I promised myself that I would never let love get in the way of my plans. That I would never let a man change who I am.” She was exasperated, he could see that by the way she downed the rest of her whiskey, sinking into the chair.

“You know that you can be both a successful woman and a good wife at the same time, don’t you?” That was that word again. She looked up at him, there was a smile on his face when he spoke. “Tommy fell for you exactly for all these reasons you think make yourself unsuited for him. I think I know my cousin well enough to say that he doesn’t need a… what did you call it? Posh girl hanging from his arm. He need someone who knows how to protect themselves, how to hold their ground. With business in the company and politics, none of these woman that you think are a better fit for him would last a year.”

(Y/N) said nothing, she didn’t had nothing to say after hearing him. She always thought off marriage as just one more way to be owned by a man, another way to have her dreams of being a successful lawyer going down the drain. She never thought of it as a partnership, as a way that both people could grow together, helping each other, like he was describing.

“Come on, you’re thinking too much. Let’s go to the Garrison, have some drinks, let the boys cheer you up.” He got up, putting his cigarette out on the ashtray and approaching her, standing a hand for her to catch. She took his hand, letting him guide her through the room, help her with her coat and leading her outside.

They had been on the pub for a while when Tommy arrived and her eyes instantly felt draw to him. She and Michael were sitting at one of the tables with the rest of the Shelby clan, some of the Blinders around them, everyone laughing and drinking. (Y/N)’s mood had lightened up a little after she let herself be distracted by the boys, like Michael had said, but seeing him just made all her insecurities wash over her again. Somebody approached him before he could take another step towards them.

“Come on, let’s dance.” Michael didn’t waited for an answer, he just pulled her from her seat and dragged her to the dance floor. He wasn’t a terrible dancer and by now (Y/N) was more than used to dancing with him. What she was not used to was being interrupted by Tommy putting a hand on Michael’s shoulder and asking him if he could steal her away. Her best friend nodded at his cousin, letting him pull her closer, smiling like the cat who got the cream.

“What’s gotten into you?” She asked as he twirled her around and sprawled his hand on the low of her back when pulling her to him. Taking a look around (Y/N) noticed that most people on the pub were looking at them. She kinda expected that, granted that she was dancing with the leader of the Peaky Blinders who never danced with anyone. He didn’t answer her right away, just swaying with her at the ritm of the music and when he did he wasn’t looking into her eyes.

“I heard something interesting today.”

“Really? What was it?”

“About what kind of woman is better suited to be a politician’s wife.” (Y/N) was sure that if he hadn’t been leading her around the dance floor she would have stopped dead on her tracks. He couldn’t have heard her conversation with Michael, could he. “Apparently, they are just decorative.” He looked at her then, piercing blue eyes urging her to hold his stare.

“Aren’t they?” It was kinda of her thing to be able to argue even when in disadvantage, she was a lawyer, after all.

“Well, mine for sure won’t be.” Her mind was having a battle with her heart right now and she was really trying to think rationally but it seemed almost impossible. “You know, when I first met you the first thing that crossed my mind was how much I wanted to have you. Because you were this pretty little thing that looked all innocent at first sight but you put a bunch of old men in their places when they tried to outsmart you and that was… enticing and I just had to have you, I had to know what you were hiding underneath that cold facade. Then Michael recognized you as his best friend and you got closer to the family, I realized that you were so young and had all your life ahead and that you didn’t needed to get yourself tainted by me.”

She was surprised by his sudden confession - Tommy wasn’t a man used to let people know how he felt about things, even his family had to read between the lines to try and figure it out. Now, it seemed like he was really invested in having a heart to heart with her. In the middle of his pub, of all places.

“You were having none of that, though. I really tried to pull it away like it was just sex, nothing more, but I failed miserably and it seems like I failed to let you know that too. But we’re changing that now.” He stopped dancing, still holding her close, and looked at her for a moment before crashing his lips into hers. Her body responded to him before she could register anything - like the fact that they were in a very public place with all of his family a few meters away from them. In a very Tommy fashion he didn’t shy away from any of this factors and lose no time in tangling his fingers in her hair and deepening the kiss.

It took a moment for (Y/N) to register the cheering of the people around them but it didn’t matter for her anymore. All she could think about was him, all she could feel was him and she almost protested when he parted from her, a smirk on his face when he touched her forehead with his, making her smile. He guided her back to the table his family was in, all of them with smiles on their faces, Arthur and John teasing them about the kiss but it was Michael who said what all of them wanted to for a long time.

“Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can find me on Tumblr as "psycheswritings". And please, let me know what you think, your feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
